Ladies First
by hantoscute
Summary: a valentine fic and a twist of song...


In Uminari High School, there is a brunette that is really busy this particular day. She is the Student Council Vice President and the MC of this Valentine Party. If she will be the one to choose what kind of theme this year, she likes this to be a cosplay theme. Where students wear clothes from the year when there is prince's and princess's or even knights. She thinks those are much more romantic, but of course there are somebody doesn't like her opinion/suggestion so the theme is been decided by those people. They were told to wear the usually dress in a valentine's party like a gown, cocktail or dress. For male, a tuxedo or a suit. But the brunette doesn't want the evening to be damn boring. And she doesn't want this day to be the same as others valentine's party. So she suggest if it's okay to have a contest for the couples and who ever win this they will be the king and queen of the night. The couples who will join in the contest will going to dance, act or sing with her lover/partner. This makes the student body agrees to her suggestion that makes the brunette happy to have this one little request.

So the times come and the party is already in full blast. Inside their party hall some student are dancing in the middle of the hall with some romantic music. And some are happily chatting with their friends while sitting in their respective tables. The brunette who is the MC is walking to the stage. She grabs the microphone and said, "Guys? Are you having fun? Hehehe I think you were, right?"

The crowd simultaneously said "Yeah!" while others are smiling at her.

"I saw some are making out already! Geesh, can't wait huh? Please do me a favor and get a room already! I don't want to hear something in the corner while I'm doing some job!" some students now are laughing and looking around to see also what the brunette saw.

"Okay, okay! Calm down guys. You can watch something like that in youtube or other site so please can you give me your attention now?" this makes the students look at her and silently walk to their respective seats.

The brunette opens a folder that she is holding and speaks to the mic, "Our last event for this evening is a contest for the couples there to see who will be our King and Queen of the Night! So as your MC I would like to say that we are going to start this right now and I want you to be good at our couples okay!" she winks at the students who cheers for the upcoming event.

She calls the contestants one by one. Some couples sing and some dance. Half the contestants already been called when the brunette raise her left eye brow to call the next contestant. This makes the brunette feel irritated but she shrugged it off because she knew that this couple will going to graduate soon and this will be the last high school party she will see them.

"Our next couple is Chrono Harlaown and Amy Limietta!" she claps and the couple walks beside her.

"Thanks!" the two said to her.

"Gosh, now I know why the President of our Student Council and the Sexytary is not helping me! Mou, even though I love my job doing this ALONE is super tiring. It's a good thing I have such a good friends." complained by the brunette.

"Sorry, we are just so happy for this event and of course a contestant can't help for preparing this right?" Chrono scratch his back.

"Yeah right! And as a senior you should let us enjoy this evening. Oh and don't tell them that we are making out here! What will they say if members of a student council are the one who is making out?" Amy winks at the brunette.

"Wa-wa, Amy! They can hear you!" Chrono now red in embarrassment.

"Eh?" She looks around and saw the students face that are shock about what she said. She look at her boyfriend and said, "Hehehe but you didn't deny it? Nice my love!" The older brunette hug her boyfriend that makes Chrono now super embarrass.

The younger brunette now laughing so hard that makes her can't talk anymore, try to compose herself. "Ahem! Are your talent guys are over?"

The couple looks at her and shakes their head and asks, "Not yet. Why?"

"Oh sorry, I thought your talent is comedy act! Hehehe if that is your talent I guess you already win this." The brunette laughs again.

"Mou, you're meanie! We're going to dance okay?!" Amy stares at the brunette.

"So I guess this is my cue? Then guys, please give this couple a round of applause!" the students who stop laughing claps their hand and watch the two dance gracefully.

"Oh my, Chrono senpai is really handsome! Kyaaa!" a female student squalled

"Yah, the Prince of Uminari!" another female student exclaimed

"I'm going to miss him." A sad female student said

Four friends sitting at the other table heard them.

"Chrono kun is really popular huh?" a long brown hair ask to her friends

"Yeah, of course he is handsome, smart, gentleman, etc. Who will not know about him?" a purple hair answer

"Geesh, do you also like him?" a short blond hair stare at her purple hair friend

"Hmm… I think someone is jealous?" a long blond hair smirk at the short blond hair

"Wa-What?! I'm not!" stamping her fight in the ground

"Eh? I didn't say your name Arisa. Are you jealous?" said the long blond hair.

"Oh my! Is Ari chan jealous to what I said? You know I didn't mean like that, right?" the purple hair girl wink at Arisa.

"Su-Suzuka! Don't call me like that and no-no I'm not jealous okay?!" Arisa blush hard and look at the stage. "We-we should watch and support them. Sa-stop already!"

This makes the three giggle at the reaction of their friend and they look at each other before they return their attention in the couple. After the Chrono-Amy couple, the brunette begins to call again to the remaining other contestant. When she stands at the center of the stage, she announce the last contestant. This makes the brunette look again at the paper and reread the name. She looks pale. She don't know why her friends name is in the list. She looks at the other staffs in the back stage but they didn't know too. Is somebody making fun of her friends? Playing a prank? What? Why? The only thing she know is that her friends is not going to join in this kind of thing. That makes her look around and she saw what she's looking. At the right side of the hall, in a table sits her friends. She looks at them and her two friends shake their heads. So, there is someone really making fun of her friends. Suddenly they heard laughter at the left side of the hall. In the table they saw a group of girls named Numbers, laughing and whispering to each other. This make the brunette at the stage flare in anger.

'Those damn girl again? They never learn, do they? I'm really going to kill them for humiliating my friends! Now I know who did this. That damn Uno! That's why she's here earlier. Argh! ' she thought to herself.

The students in the hall are now whispering to each other and look at her friends like something that makes her really angry. Her head now working overdrive, she wants to say something, anything to stop this. And when she's going to say something at the mic, she saw her long hair brunette best friend stand. The girl winks at her and she look at her long blond hair friend. She stretches her hand as if asking the blonde to take it and come with her. The blond is really confuse but when she see the determine blue eyes and the reassuring smile of her brunette friend she takes the hand and stand. They walk to the back stage. Their short brunette friend who is in the stage, run to the back stage to talk to her friends.

"Nanoha chan? Fate chan? Are you sure about this?" the short brunette is really worried to her best friend.

"Nyahahaha of course not Hayate chan, but I can't let them have the fun, aren't we?" she winks again at Hayate

"Mou, Nanoha! I thought you have a plan. What are we going to do?" Fate ask Nanoha who is now worried about what Nanoha said

"Don't worry. We're just going to sing and after that let them think what they want." Nanoha who is holding her mp3, give it to one of the staff and tell her what music she will and Fate sing.

"That's what I like about you. The White Devil never backs down at a fight!" Hayate hugs her brunette friend

"Nyahaha, this is not a fight but instead a way to tell them we are serious." Hayate and Fate confuse about what Nanoha said. One of the staff said that they are ready so Nanoha holds Hayate and Fate's hand. She smile to them and squeeze their hands. When they are in the center of the stage, Hayate apologize for the long wait and announce again the couple. They heard the start of the music. No one in the hall knows about this song. This makes piqued their interest about the song. In the other hand, Fate is shock about Nanoha's choice of song. She knew this. Nanoha already let her hear this song and this makes Fate happy and a little sad about the meaning of the song. This is a duet song and she knows which part she will sing. If Nanoha choose this she is gladly to sing this together to her. She doesn't mind whatever the students say about them after this. Then the back ground singer sings her line.

_I wanna be your number one _

Fate

_You give me a single mischievous kiss  
And smile teasingly  
While I'm frozen in shock  
With my mouth still hanging open_

Fate touching her lips while singing and this makes the students look shock that they didn't know how beautiful the voice of the blond is.

Nanoha

_That wasn't supposed to turn out like this  
Hey, why are you making that face  
As you look at__？__  
The essence of this hot love that gradually seeped out  
_

Nanoha look at Fate with a smile and the students also shock how beautiful the brunette sing.

Fate

_From the depths of my heart that was sleeping  
It seems like that can't lie_

Nanoha

_You've realized by now that God  
Has played a trick on us, haven't you__？__  
But I'm ready for that_

Back ground singer

_I wanna be your number one_

Fate

_There will be a few more walls  
And such, compared to the loves around us_

Fate step closer to Nanoha facing her.

Nanoha

_Don't let go of my hand you're holding  
No matter how strong the wind blows against us today_

Nanoha hold Fate's right hand and squeeze it while she sing her song.

Fate

_That first mysterious relationship that I've never had before  
Which began that day  
Though we couldn't understand parts of each other  
When we shared our gazes, we understood_

Nanoha

_Enough lip gloss for two  
And matching pink toothbrushes lined up  
It felt a little strange but I loved it  
Because you alone are special_

Their eyes met, smiling happily to each other.

Fate

_Today is ladies day after all  
Let__get all dressed up stylish  
Show me a fun couples day, will you__？_

Nanoha

_When our friends unexpectedly passed by  
You panicked, and left my hand empty_

Back ground singer

_I wanna be your only one_

Fate

_Saying, "I guess there's no helping it."  
Your sad smile pricks my heart_

Suddenly Fate looks really sad. It hurts her so much when she remembers Nanoha's sad face. She doesn't want a sad Nanoha. If it's possible she wants to see her always smiling because it really suits her.

Nanoha

_I understand your feelings  
Which just makes it all the more painful_

Nanoha knew all the blondes feeling about their relationship but she can't do anything to ease the pain for the blonde. It's really cruel and the only thing she can do is to hide her own sorrow and be strong for them.

Back ground singer

_I wanna be your number one_

Fate

_The kisses we traded  
In that dimly lit room are a secret_

Fate gently and put her forehead to Nanoha's own forehead while singing.

Nanoha

_Even though our love is so beautiful  
Why am I crying__？_

Nanoha's eyes are starting to cry but she stops it. She doesn't want Fate to see her crying again. She vows to not let her blonde girl friend worry about her in this kind of matter.

Back ground singer

_I wanna be your number one_

_I wanna be your number one_

The students are quiet the whole time. They really feel the sadness of the couple. They thought what kind of hardship they are facing? How can they endure it? What makes them stronger like this? Many questions are now floating in their mind for this couple. And this makes them regret their recent action towards this two. Thinking like this, the song continues.

Fate

_Tonight I'll show you my cooking skill  
It's dinner time, we open the fridge and take a look_

Fate now starting to smile again when she remember the times they do things like that together.

Nanoha

_We can't make anything with these ingredients, but  
I'm happy  
Because I'm with you_

Like a sickness, Nanoha also smile again at her blonde girlfriend. She really loves her smile, that's what Nanoha love at her.

Back ground singer

_I wanna be your number one_

Fate

_It's just the two of us  
Let's share our feelings and our time together_

Nanoha

_This is the shape of the love we chose after all  
There's no need for any formal commitment_

They decided, they don't need anyone to accept them as long as they are happy no one can separate them. They didn't hurt anyone in their relationship so it's okay, right?!

Background singer

_I wanna be your only one_

Fate

_Let us continue to be  
The cutest couple in the whole world_

Still their foreheads connected, Fate raises their intertwined hand touching her middle chest (where the heart locates) smiling broadly at Nanoha.

Nanoha

_I want to shout loudly that I love you  
Someday  
Yes, someday indeed_

Nanoha is really happy at the gesture. This makes her heart skip a beat. She smile too savoring their moment.

Background singer

_I wanna be your number one_

The music ended but the couple stays in their place not minding their surroundings. They didn't mind the quietness of the hall. When suddenly a female student who sits in the middle hall stands and claps her hand. Then almost all the students copy her and clap their hands happily. Some are still crying at the heart felt song while other smile to them. Some students whistling while other shouting 'you're the best couple'. Arisa, Suzuka and Hayate are still shock at the turn of event. They know already about the two but the couple still secretive about their relationship. Hayate is really happy, so she runs to her best friends and embrace them tight.

"Awesome! You two are really great! I think we have a winner! Right guys?" she asks the students who shout yes and cheers to the two.

Nanoha break the embrace and speak at the mic. "Nyahaha thank you so much but we can't accept this."

"No! Definitely you're the winner." A male student shout

"Yeah, we don't care if you are both women. Your love is so pure and sweet." Now a female student said

"You're the best couple here, right guys?" almost all students nods but when their gaze stop in the left side of the hall they see the 'Numbers' are quiet.

The students now feel irritated at the group but their attention is suddenly interrupted when Fate speak. "Ahm, if you guys change the title maybe we can accept?"

Nanoha and Hayate glad that the blonde thinks of a way to shift the attention of the students to them. Even though they are really angry about what the group did to them. It doesn't mean they will do the same or worse. They can think of other way to have revenge, Hayate thougt. Then Hayate cock her head at the side and wonders what the blonde said. Not understanding she looks at Nanoha asking what the blonde mean.

"Nyahaha, she means that if the title will be Queen and Queen of the Night." Nanoha scratch her head

"Oh!" the students said simultaneously

"Gosh! Of course!" Hayate stand at the middle of the stage and now holding the flowers she announce. "My fellow Uminari High School Students, I hereby this two our cutest couple and our Queen and Queen of the Night, please give them a round of applause."

More and more cheers can be heard at the hall. They continue the party and they enjoy the night. After this event almost all the students knows them. They were really happy at the outcome. The couple now is popular and they have a fan for themselves.

The End…..

Nyahahaha please be gentle to my 2nd one shot but 1st song fic…

Again sorry for the wrong grammar and I didn't review this again there are more errors. I make this only one day so my head is now aching at constructing good grammar. And oh, I didn't make song. So please enjoy and I'm happy to receive comments hehehe even though it's not good.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
